


Une histoire qui meurt avant d’avoir commencé

by AndersAndrew



Series: Asexual Awareness Week 2014 [7]
Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Bromance, Depressing, Epic Bromance, No Romance, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titre : Une histoire qui meurt avant d’avoir commencé<br/>Fandom : Nabari no ô<br/>Rating : PG-13<br/>Genres : Angst et bromance<br/>Personnages : Yoite+Miharu<br/>Nombre de mots : 517<br/>Commentaires : écrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l’asexualité (du 26 octobre au 1er novembre) sur le thème “Ship aromantique”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Une histoire qui meurt avant d’avoir commencé

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Une histoire qui meurt avant d’avoir commencé  
> Fandom : Nabari no ô  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : Angst et bromance  
> Personnages : Yoite+Miharu  
> Nombre de mots : 517  
> Commentaires : écrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l’asexualité (du 26 octobre au 1er novembre) sur le thème “Ship aromantique”

Les sentiments de Yoite étaient un mystère, y compris pour lui-même.  
Son objectif de disparaître de ce monde sans avoir jamais existé avait pris une telle ampleur dans ses préoccupations, et sa sensibilité s’amenuisant, il avait progressivement perdu le fil avec ce qu’il éprouvait.  
En fait, c’était même devenu plus dur d’éprouver quoique ce soit alors que son but était l’annihilation de tout ce qui prouvait qu’il avait été en vie.  
Le besoin indéniable qu’il ressentait pour Miharu était lourd à porter. Mais pas plus que la douleur et la perte. Il avait besoin de Miharu comme d’air pour respirer, il avait besoin de disparaître sans laisser de trace.  
Sinon son esprit se mettrait à tourner à vide, et - comme c’était le cas à chaque fois que cela arrivait - il se mettrait à tuer tout ce qui l’entourait jusqu’à ce qu’il s’éteigne.  
Il avait peur, parfois, mais c’était difficile de cerner où finissait la peur et où commençait la folie. Il savait que quelque chose n’était pas net, quelque chose était cassé en lui, quelque chose que personne ne pouvait réparer.  
Miharu semblait croire que c’était possible, et là encore, il créait du besoin : Yoite se voyait encore plus incapable de le tuer. Parce que Miharu essayait de le réparer, tout en sachant que c’était peine perdue. Que ces causes désespérées plaisaient à Yoite car ce n’était pas humain.  
Les humains étaient cruels entre eux, se battaient pour être les plus forts, écrasant ainsi les faibles.  
Yoite n’était pas d’accord, cependant il n’y changerait rien.  
Miharu n’était pas vraiment humain, ni vivant. Yoite non plus.  
Les sentiments de Miharu étaient un mystère, y compris pour lui-même.  
Son objectif était d’accomplir le vœu de Yoite. Ce n’était pas son souhait à la base, pourtant ça l’était devenu, par la force des choses.  
Sauf que ce n’était pas l’entière vérité. C’était seulement ce que Miharu s’efforçait de croire pour ne rien avoir à ressentir lorsque Yoite mourra. Ni regret, ni souffrance.  
Miharu s’occupait pourtant davantage de Yoite que de lui-même. Il aurait dû comprendre ce que ça signifiait, et à quel point il s’attachait à l’utilisateur du Kira.  
Il n’avait rien vu parce qu’il ne voulait pas voir.  
Toute sa vie durant, il avait fait en sorte de n’être proche de personne – pas réellement. De ne rien dévoiler de ce qu’il pourrait penser, tout en s’obstinant à demeurer froid à toute chose.  
C’était vain de s’attarder sur terre.  
Ce n’est pas qu’il voulait mourir : car même cela, ç’aurait été bannir un instant son indifférence profonde envers sa destinée.  
Il n’était pas intéressé par son sort, celui des autres…pas tellement, pas tant que…

Celui de Yoite.

Ils étaient comme des fils entrelacés étroitement, noués si serrés qu’il était désormais impossible de les détacher l’un de l’autre sans les arracher aux ciseaux.  
Jamais ils n’avaient imaginé qu’un jour ils rencontreraient quelqu’un à qui ils tiendraient autant, au point d’offrir cette vie misérable dont ils détestaient intérieurement chaque petit bout.  
C’était simplement un lien étrange, un lien étrange qui donnait une direction à leurs existences.  
Une fin.


End file.
